Royally Screwed
by ArtemisArrowMoon
Summary: Max is the Princess of New England and her dad is sick with cancer therefore she now has to get married and learn how to rule the country, but what happens when her favorite American band comes to New England to get exposed and she runs into them?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY AND IT IS REALLY LONG! I hope you like it there are just a few things I need to tell you!**

**No one is related**

**There will be ****NO ****Gasman or Angel (sorry Angel or Gazzy fans)**

**This is a ****Fax**** and ****EGGY **** story**

**I don't own the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus or anything else name brand!**

**I do own this story and my two fat lazy cats that like to eat oh and this new Mortal Instruments (book 5) if you haven't read them you should!**

**This will be in Max's point of view oh and Max's name is Maya in this story but she likes to be called Max!**

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! I AM NOT JAMES PATTERSON**

I wanted to go out to the beach with my friends during my summer vacation but I couldn't. I wanted to go party and get drunk and make-out with extremely cute boys but I couldn't do that without disgracing my family. I sighed and leaned my stomach against the cold stone castle. My balcony over looked the city, usually people would see my window open and yell how much they loved me or whatever and I would just close it. I hate this; I hate how my life has already been written out and not by me by my kingdom, country, and father. Here I am only seventeen and the closet I have gotten to a boy is at a ball and a kiss on the hand after they ask for a dance. How pathetic. I heard a curt knock on my door before two maids came in with their hair in a proper bun, and their uniforms on…which was a black dress with flats and a white apron.

"Good morning Princess Maya." They said and did a curtsy when I turned to acknowledge them.

I cringed at my title and name.

"Please just call me Max without the title." I begged for the zenith time.

The older woman turned her head from my walk-in closet and had a disapproving frown on her face. Mrs. Gill was all about tradition and that was it, if you didn't follow tradition she thought the worst of you. The younger maid…Tiger…was more understanding and just gave me a slight nod as she motioned for me to come over and sit down at my vanity. I sighed and walked away from the fresh air New England gave me. I sat on the velvet covered chair as Tiger ran a brush down my silky blonde brown hair that went down to my hips. What can I say when I was younger and actually loved being a princess I wanted to be Rapunzel and ever since then I have probably cut my hair three times. That was almost ten years ago but now I am 17. I looked in the mirror my brown eyes were big but still sharp and outlined in thin dark eye lashes. My skin was a slight tan and my curves were slightly over medium. I watched Tigers long mocha skin fingers part my hair so it was half up half down but she didn't stop there. She braided the part that was up in soft loose braids. Once she tied the hair twisty on me, I felt it softly land on my lower back.

"Turn so I can do your make-up." She said.

I turned and closed my eyes and rolled them as she applied brown eyeliner on the top with a soft pink purple eye shadow and some lip gloss. As I opened my eyes I found Tiger staring and smiling at her creation which would be me...so I gave a smile back and rose to my feet and went to go see Mrs. Gill. There she stood short and pudgy; of course I stood over her with my model height. She looked up at me and let out a sigh of relief from my appearance. Usually Tiger does something more dramatic like make my eyes pop with blue eyeliner framing them and grey eye shadow on my eye lids. I gave her a small smile and untied my white pajama pants, as I unbuttoned my shirt Mrs. Gill got the dress ready for me to wear. I stepped into the emerald gown that covered my feet; the dress was a soft light silk that had a sweetheart dip that showed just the tip of my cleavage. My black ribbon with the angel wings was still around my neck…it was a choker and makes my heart shaped face more defiant.

"You look lovely Princess Maya." Mrs. Gill cooed.

I held back the urge to roll my eyes for when she feels like she is getting disrespected or attitude she goes ballistic. It is kind of scary, so for my beating heart I put on a smile that was perfect and sweet and thanked her for the compliment and ducked down my head in modesty. I tend to not have very much confidence in my looks even though I get told it almost every day by my mom or dad's guest, but I always thought that they were just being polite so they didn't mean as much. I still think that is horrible for me to think but I do and no matter what I say to myself it is still the same.

"Princess Maya do you need anything else?" Mrs. Gill asked.

I guess Tiger already left for she usually stays longer and we talk about other girl stuff. She is only a few years older than me and one of my two only friends.

"No thank you, Mrs. Gill you have helped me enough already." I said and watched her curtsy and walk away.

After the door clicked firmly into place I glance at the clock…8:30 A.M, I had thirty minutes to kill before breakfast started with my dad and mom. My mom was the best…even though she is a queen, when she was my age being a queen was never really in her job category she always wanted to be a veterinarian. In her diary of dreams and wishes she would write Dr. Martinez all over the page in black swirly ink. My dad well he is strictly business. Well he wasn't always like that…my brother Ari, he was only a year older than me he snuck out and fell of a third story balcony during a party and broke his neck. Since then my father has been keeping me in lock down…I haven't been out of this castle for three years. A normal person would go insane but thankfully I have music and my best friend Ella she is my dad's best friend's daughter. Ella took Ari's death hard...she had a major crush on him and they just started dating and I thought they would get married and they could rule New England not me…no offense Ella, but after hearing about Ari's accident she stopped eating and didn't wear as many major off the cat walk designs just mainly sweats a tank and Ari's jacket. Just this past year she has been getting out of her funk thanks to this group called The Hawks. They were this rock\pop group that had great songs…the kind that gets you motivated or makes you feel better, but every now and then especially on their anniversary she curls up and cries in his room. She hasn't really dated anyone after him. Me on the other hand I don't have a dating life…how sad…but I already told you that. I clicked on my IPod and there they were the first song that pops up. They weren't that popular to be on the radio so I just found them on YouTube and downloaded it to my IPod. They live in America…I always thought American boys were cuter then British ones…sometimes they are really snobby. I heard a rumor going around the their fan page…yes I stalk that on a daily bases…and heard that they are going to a different country to get exposed for the summer since America wasn't working out to great. I can't tell you how many times I have fantasized about Nick…he is the lead singer. He beautiful black eyes covered slightly by his black hair and of course his black clothes…he gives off the bad ass vibe which gets me more in tuned with him then the others. Nudge was a backup singer and sometimes sang but she was way better on the bass then anything. Her mocha skin with the light brown slightly curly brown hair and the big brown eyes just screamed I might look innocent but I am not afraid to beat your ass. Iggy is a drummer, his solos just rocked me to the core, Ella has a thing for him I mean who wouldn't he is tall had the most beautiful blue eyes and I love his strawberry blonde hair but I still like Nick. Last but not least there was Dylan he had amazing electric guitar skills and awesome blonde floppy hair with turquoise eyes that just makes me shiver every time I see deep concentration in them. That was The Hawks…they just screamed I am sexy and talented. After their song went off and it went to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus I turned it off and headed down the spiral marble staircase and into the huge dining room where you can play baseball and still have room for the outfield. There sat my mom on one end and my dad on the other. They always sat there but I never really understood why and it was really hard to hear and understand them for my mom is a quiet talker and my dad mumbles a lot. I sat exactly in the middle where two eggs and some toast were awaiting my hungry stomach. I pulled out my chair as it made slight moan against the marble floor and I sat down. At the first ten minutes all you could hear is the scrapes against the fine china plates and the occasional turns of the newspaper from my dad.

"Dear don't you think this is a good time to tell Max?" My mom said in a louder voice to reach the end of the maple wood table.

"Yes now is a better time than ever…." He said letting his words slide into the air and disappear.

They both got up ignoring the protesting of their chairs and walked towards me. They sat down side by side my mom's tiny hand closed around my dad's. I started to get nervous and fidgeted in my seat for they never looked so sad and my dad looked so tired and weak I hope I didn't do anything wrong to get him into this state.

"Uh what are you both talking about?" I asked a little of my voice shook with my nerves.

"Well honey you know your eighteenth birthday is next month and-"she got cut off by my dad.

"We want you to learn how to run the country and get married by then." My father said in a quick voice.

I nearly choked on the water I was sipping as he said marry. Marriage? I haven't even had my first kiss yet! And he wants to talk about a ring on my left hand?

"W-w-why? I thought I didn't have to do anything until I am older." I stuttered.

"Maya your father has cancer lung cancer and he is going to start chemo. He will be too weak to run the country." My mom said with a sympathetic smile to my dad.

"What?" I asked bewildered. "Why can't you run the country?" I asked my mom.

"Because I am not royal blood but you are so therefore you need to get married by your eighteenth birthday or your Cousin Bridge can get the thrown with her husband." My mom said.

"Do I really have to get married?" I asked with a faint whine in my voice.

"Yes…we need to keep the blood line on so yea." My dad trialed off in awkward silence as my mind raced.

"Well I don't know any guys." I said feeling smart that I have come up with that.

"That is why we have picked someone out for you." My dad said with a smile on his face.

My smile dropped in a frown…an arrange marriage. So not how I pictured my great walk down the aisle.

"So I am supposed to like this person without meeting him?" I asked my mom and dad.

"No you will meet him on Monday." My mom said with a sweet smile but her pink lips said we will talk about it later.

Great only three days to prepare to meet my soul mate, the person that I am going to spend the rest of my life with is going to come over for lunch and tea for our first meeting.

"Yes mom. Please excuse me I'm not so hungry anymore dad I am sorry about your illness." I said while pushing back my chair it screeching in protest.

I know it is shallow for me to worry about me while my dad is slowly dying. I am trying to accept this marriage for my dad's sake but I just can't grip the idea of marrying someone I don't love…especially a few days after I turn eighteen. I never thought I would need a man…I mean I knew I would have to become queen sometime but I was hoping it would be after I have found my true love and lived my early life…you know go out and party. I sighed and pushed the double doors open to the garden where the early sun peeked through the open branches of the tall oaks. I walked over the willow tree and parted the long streams of leaves and walked down the rocky path. My dress pulled up to my ankles to see where my feet were going. For all I knew I was the only one who knew about this path and where it leads, well besides Ella. I looked in the cave that opened into the beach. There were blue and pink long duffle bags the blue for me and the pink for Ella. I opened the bag with a quick fluid movement and dug for any swim suit and some blue jean shorts. After stripping out of my dress and pulling my hair into a pony tail and put on shades. For now I was just a regular teenager…not someone who just got told that her dad is slowly dying, I had to get married, oh and rule the country at age eighteen.

"Excuse me have you seen Princess Maya?" Ella asked her sing song voice echoing through the cave.

"Very funny." I said with a role of my eyes and sarcasm dripping from my words.

She had on a dark blue skirt and a peasant white top with white sandals. Her brown hair that stopped at her shoulder was straight. She never wore make…like she needed it anyways I mean her skin was perfect and her eyes were beautiful.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked as she stripped into a white and yellow poke-a-dot with black shorts and her white sandals. She put her hair up in a messy bun and put on similar shades but they were neon yellow.

I nodded my head and we walked along the beach. The water barely hit the side of my feet when it came onto shore.

"My dad has lung cancer." I said with grief covering my words.

My heart turned cold and I felt my body become heavier as I imagined him gone, the world all of a sudden stopped spinning and went into another ice age.

"Yea I head." Ella said.

I'm glad she didn't say she was sorry because I really didn't want to deal with the horrible truth.

"I also have to learn how to rule this country and marry someone by my eighteenth birthday." This sentence came out bitter as if I just took some cough medicine.

Ella stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at me and her small pink lips were in a small o. I gave her a grim smile and nodded.

"Do you know who you are going to marry?" she asked well knowing my "love life".

"My mom and dad picked someone out he is coming out for lunch and tea on Monday." I said grimily.

She just looked down and nodded her head.

"Well do you want some good news?" she asked me.

"Yes!" I said just dying for something to go in a right direction.

"I got you an early birthday present" she cheered.

She pulled out two tickets for the Beginning of Summer Music Festival.

"Guess who is playing there for the entertainment." She said a smile going across her face.

"Who?" I asked but kind of already figured who it will be.

"The Hawks and they only play tomorrow night we have to go!" she said.

"I can't…" I said sadly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I can't go anywhere out into the city without guards…" I said trailing off into nothing.

"Can't you just sneak out?" she begged.

"What time does it start?" I asked

"Nine."

"Yea I will be there…meet me here tomorrow at eight thirty." I said.

She smile at my response and lopped her arm through mine and we walked along the beach watching kids make sand castles, dogs chasing Frisbees, and cute guys just hanging around.

**I hope you liked it…this is so long like 3,000 words long! Well please review I worked really hard on this! Tell me what you think! What you like and don't like!**

**-MSB**


	2. Chapter 2

Last night my mom had climbed the marble stair case and came into my room that was as big as a normal size living room and half of a kitchen. I was already in bed falling asleep to The Hawks when a soft knock hit my big double French doors. I threw the silk covers off me and ran my hand threw my hair while opening the doors. On the other side was my mom she had on a violet silk night gown with a fuzzy cotton robe on.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked.

The last time they have been up here is when I was ten and that was because I scared myself while watching Shrek again. Hey don't judge me big green things that steals princesses is really scary to a princess.

"We should talk about the marriage and the illness." She said.

I moved away from the door and went back to the queen sized bed. My mom sat to my left and stroked my hair.

"I know you aren't happy about the marriage but your dad just wants you to be safe and have help with the country if…if he doesn't get better." My mom said choosing her words carefully.

"But I will have you." I said turning my face towards her.

"That is the other thing Max…I will no longer be queen. I can still live in the castle but I won't be royalty." She said.

I felt my hazel eyes grow as big as half-dollars.

"Mom, I can't do this without you." I whined.

"Honey its okay you will have me and Sam." She said hugging my side and twirling her index finger in my hair.

"Sam?" I said jerking my body away from her.

"Hush." She muttered into my hair. "Good night" she said and got up and opened the door but before she could step into the dimly lit cold hallway she said "Max you will make a beautiful Queen and you will be amazing as it."

I lay down and stared at the ceiling until my eyes lids super glued themselves together and don't open until the sunlight hits.

My room was spinning as I danced to the rhythm of The Hawks. I gave been waiting for eight thirty to hit but time has been going so slow. Today I had to sit through three hours in the library with towers of books of the history of New England. It was seven and I just got of shower and was in shorts and a loose tank top until I realized that I didn't have any concert clothes. Shoot what am I going to do? Then it hit me…Tiger…even though she is maybe a size smaller then me I think I can still borrow some clothes. I threw the doors open not bothering to close them and let my feet hit the old stone floors. I raced down the hall the walls and old pictures on the stone wall were blurs. I nearly broke my ankle going down the stairs a level and stopped in front of one of our many guest rooms. Well I really shouldn't call this a guest room Tiger has lived with us for five years now after her mom and dad died from a car crash. She was only sixteen at the time and my mom found her on the streets and brought her here. She is like my sister but we haven't been that close because of college and her new boyfriend but that is okay. I knocked on the similar double French doors but hers were brown instead of being white like mine. Behind the thick doors I could barely make out some sort of music struggling to break through. I banged on the door with both of my fist hoping the sound will get through the music and get to Tiger's ears. Only seconds later she opened the door gently swaying her hips as if a slow song was playing and not the heavy metal the acutely was, Tiger isn't gothic or punk she just likes the random colors. I went straight in as she made her way to the bathroom that was connected to her room. Her combat boot's hit the floor with shallow thump as her pace of her hips got faster. She wore a black many skirt with a half neon blue shirt and a chocker with a tiger on it. Her makeup was natural she was just curling her dark hair that was only shades darker then her skin and eyes.

"You look cute." I said lying on her unmade bed with rejected clothes mixed in the blankets.

"Thanks Hun." She said while pulling the white cord to the curling iron out of the socket.

"Big date tonight?" I asked with a little teasing in my voice.

"Yes." She squealed.

"Who and where?" I asked.

"Some guy named Sam, one of my friends from the university set us up. And where is the date you ask? It is at the music festival." She said. "Did you know your favorite band The Hawks is the entertainment for it?" she informed

Yes she knew about my obsession of The Hawks.

"I am sorry you can't go." She said.

She did look sorry because her smile dropped and her eyes looked down.

"That is what I came here for." I said.

"Max…I don't have another ticket." She said.

"I don't need a ticket Ella already got two I just need to borrow some clothes." I said with a sly smile on my face.

I caught my reflection from the corner of her bathroom mirror and I looked devious.

"Your mom and dad are letting you go" she asked bewilderment covering her words.

"Well I have to sneak out and they never come into my room. Please let help me I haven't been out into the city without guards only a step away from me…not since Ari." I pleaded.

It looked like she went into deep thought. Her shaped eyebrows squished together creating lines on her forehead making her look older then twenty-one.

"Fine but you have to be home by two and no drinking." She said trying to be responsible.

I jumped off the bed and hugged her around the neck and thanked her.

"Now let's see what I can do with you." She said looking me up and down.

A smile replaced the frown and she snapped her fingers. She turned her back and headed for the closet but not before she motioned for me to stay still. I heard the metal hangers drag across the metal rod as she flipped through the clothes. I head two snaps and a line of curses as she headed back towards me with two shirts and some blue jean shorts.

"Okay well since you are a princess everyone knows what you look like but only in a dress and crown so with these street clothes you will blend in with the other seventeen year olds. Put these on and come into the bathroom when you are done." She said and placed the heap of clothes in my hands and went back into the make-up stained bathroom.

I gave her a thankful smile before she closed the door to the bathroom. I tore the oversized t-shirt and the shorts that hid under the tail. I balled my damp hair on a bun that sat on top of my head so the long strands won't soak the shirt. I put on the shorts that had a neon pink belt then a white tank top with an off the shoulder black short that stopped just above my navel. There wasn't a mirror I could see how I looked in these clothes so I have to trust Tiger…which I do. I knocked on the single brown door and twisted the bronze handle after I heard a muffled 'come in'. I stepped in and she patted the white marble counter that has dry smudges of black on it. I leaned my back on the mirror and my legs dangled off the edge. I closed my eyes as something cold and liquid ran across the edge of my eyelids and some powder on my cheek that I guess is blush.

"Open your eyes but don't look in the mirror." She commanded.

I did as she complied and let her sweep some mascara on my top lashes.

"There perfect…you remember the black high tops I let you have wear those and you will look perfect." She said in a rush. "Now I have to go or I will be late. I will see you later tonight!" she said before she left.

I jumped down of the counter and turned to see an unrecognizable girl. My hair was down and wavy with bright liquid blue framing them with grey eye shadows. My cheeks had color to them making me look sharper. I smiled and my perfect teeth shined. I turned and went out of Tiger's room and shut the door before I left. I raced up the stairs being more careful then going down before. I dove into my room and dropped to my hands and knees and looked under my bed. There was pair of shoes one tipped over while the other was up right. After reaching for them and tossing them on my bed I raced to my chestier draws and pulled out a pair of boring ankle white socks. A quick glance at my clock said I only have ten minutes left. I pulled the socks on and shoved my feet into the high tops. After placing them up I got up and went out into the hallway. Slowly I inched my way down the stairs and stopped every time I heard my footstep echo. My heart froze along with my breath as the door slammed. I looked up at the many windows and saw none flick on so I ran to the willow trees. I parted the long curtain of leaves and jumped down the rocky path and entered the cave. Just feet outside the cave's mouth were a slim figure. Ella was wearing a white sun dress with white Converse her brown hair was in a ponytail and I am sure she isn't wearing any make up as usual.

"You look cute." I said as I got closer.

She jumped a little but calmed down when she realized it was me.

"And you look hot." She said.

I smiled and took her hand and led us to the long pier that held the best band in the world was…well in my opinion. After sand being flung behind us by our feet we finally got to the pier. We could hear laughter and screaming from the rides.

"Tickets." A girl said while mouthing the words to the song.

Ella produced to tickets and we walked to the stage. Only a few people were in front of them and dancing. We booth looked at each other as huge grins attacked our face. There they were the guys we have dreamed about. I could practically see Ella drooling over the already sweaty Iggy that was banging on the drums making us jump with the beat, while Nudge was jamming on the bass guitar. To her right was my crush, Nick sweat dripping down the tips of his hair while his fingers worked the magic on his red electric guitar while Dylan was in the similar position but his instrument was baby blue. I looked him in the eyes and he winked at me and I felt myself go pinker in the face. The song ended and we all applause, but just as that happened he just launched into another song.

**Fang's Voice**

Nudge's Voice

**She holds confidence in her walk**

**But there is sorrow in her eyes**

**Her past follows her like a shadow**

Like a shadow

**She laughs to cover her tears**

**She puts up walls not to feel the pain**

When she is alone she screams and cries

Wishing someone will heal her broken heart

The next day you wouldn't know

**Wouldn't know**

That she was crying the other day

I leaned into Ella's ear and told her I was going to go a drink and she nodded her head and went back to dancing. I walked to the soda line that I swear was a mile long. I regretted not brining my IPod because I was so bored.

I finally got to the front of the line and got me a Root Beer. I was half way back to the stage when I stumbled and some of the drink slouched onto my hand. I spun on my heel to head back with a curse and a role of my eyes. I was too busy concentrating on my drink and not to spill it again and ran into someone. The next thing I noticed was that I was on the ground and liquid was soaked into my or Tiger's shirt.

"Shoot she is going to kill me." I groaned.

"Shit I am so sorry." I heard a deep voice say and a hand grasped mine and helped me up.

I brushed the loose sand off my shorts and looked at my victim. He had olive tone skin with black shaggy hair and dark brown eyes with black swim trunks and a navy blue shirt with a bit of coke spots on it.

"No its it my fault I wasn't watching were I was going." I said my heart beating just a little faster as I recognized him.

"You shirt is all ruined, I have another one if you want it, please I insist." He said his American accent sounding like music to my ears.

"Oh no you don't have to it was my fault." I said.

"This way." He said totally ignoring what I just said.

He grabbed my hand and led me to a trailer that sat on the sand. Not looking over his shoulder he introduced himself.

"I know who you are…I am a fan of The Hawks. I am Max." I said.

He opened the trailer and a blast of cold air hit me.

"A shirt is in the closet just pick one…I will wait right here." He said and motioned inside.

I walked in and could smell the axe that they wear. Clothes were thrown around the small trailer and I made my way to the make shift closet. There were only black and navy blue shirts.

"Man of many colors." I muttered.

I saw a smaller shirt then the other. It was black of course with the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus on them. I stripped my root beer drenched shirt and pulled on the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus shirt. I opened the door with my shirt balled up in my hands and Nick turned around.

"You can leave your shirt in there I will wash it." He said.

I looked at him and then looked back at the trailer and nodded and put it in a pile of dirty clothes pile that have been piling up in a corner.

"Nice shirt where ever did you get it?" he asked in a really bad fake British accent.

"Oh I don't know some Americans closet." I said not even trying to mimic his accent.

He chuckled and I pushed him aside.

"Race you!" I said and took off but was quickly behind Nick.

When I reached him I was out of breath from laughing.

"Ride with me?" he asked pointing to the rollercoaster.

"Of course." I said and we walked to the ride.

We were off the ride after me screaming from joy and clutching Nick's arms when my insides would feel like they were floating when we would drop.

We were in the middle of laughing when Ella came in and told me it was time to go.

"Sorry Nick…see you later?" I said but more as a question

"Yea later…bye Max."

This is the end of chapter 2 REVIEW and I just want to thank the three people who reviewed and all the favorite story and story alerts!

Well good night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and saying how cute that was! I really do like y'all input so please tell me what you would like to see or read…you know what I mean. Here is chapter 3 and I apologize that chapter 2 wasn't as good as chapter 1. I did chapter 2 in only a matter of hours while chapter 1 took me days because I wanted it to be perfect. And also for all those people who hope to have a Fang Pov…there won't be well not for now and I suck at his points of views guys are just too weird I am still trying to figure out my dad…well please enjoy! Oh and before I forget that "song" came from this musical geniuses right here. You may note the sarcasm! **

**Oh and I just wanted to thank FireInMyHeart226 for your very kind review thanks for saying I have talent of being a rider. I showed my mom the review and she told me to thank you to so THANKS A BUNCH!**

Saturday night will just be a secret between me and Nick. Of course Tiger asked me if I had fun and I told her about how great the band was and much fun the ride was but I left him out, thankfully she didn't see me because she was a little too busy wrapped up in her mystery man's arms…I mean lips. She told me all about how sweet Sam is and how funny he is to. I felt kind of bad that I keep zoning in and out because my thoughts kept going back to his t-shirt that is neatly folded under my bed. I zoned back in because of a painful tug from her long mocha fingers as she French braided my hair. I heard an apology in the middle of her still drooling over Sam. I was happy for her…her last boyfriend was a real jerk and broke up with her in a nasty way. He was her first love and he just left her in pieces I just hope nothing goes wrong with Ray he sounded perfect for her out going and really perky attitude.

"So are you excited to meet Sam? She asked.

"You mean my future husband?" I said.

The word husband came out as if it was poison. It did taste bitter coming out of my mouth. I looked in the mirror and made a disapproving face when I thought of myself getting married. Tiger turned me around so I would face her chest, she stuck to fingers under my chin and with little pressure guided my head up to look at her beautiful brown skin having that glow to it while her big dark brown eyes glittered every now and then as the early sun rays would catch them.

"Oh come on Max he can't be that bad you haven't even met the guy. At least give him a chance before you judge him." She tried to persuade.

"I guess you are right." I sighed.

She didn't put any make-up on me but quickly ran a brush through some blush and ran it over my sharp cheeks.

"Do you think it is weird that your guy's name is Sam and so is mine?" I asked.

"No Sam is a pretty common name." Tiger said while walking to my closet.

"Fine but if my Sam sucks we are trading." I said louder so my voice would carry to the far end of my room.

I heard her laugh and screeching of metal against metal and flinched from the sound as if that would stop the blistering echo. Tiger came back in her hips swinging in tune with whatever song she had picked up from here to the closet. Her maid dress was floating behind her as was a baby blue dress with a white ribbon that was suppose to lay right under my breast.

"Here I thought this would be cute." She said.

I just nodded and took the hanger from her not really in the mood to see if I could wear anything else or she would get Mrs. Gills up her and Mrs. Gills would make me where pink the most horrible color in the world. I let the black shorts drop and the white tank top land wherever I threw it. I unzipped the back and steeped in where my head would pop through in just a few seconds. After lining up the sweet heart neck where it would show my skin color strapless bra I slide up the thin straps. I head a quick zip and cloth rubbing together to know that Tiger was tying the ribbon into a bow. Tiger stepped from behind and had a disapproving look on her face, while mine was twisted into a confused one. Why looked wrong? I thought I looked beautiful like I always do after she gets done with me.

"Turn around." She said while grabbing my shoulders and making me do a 180 where I faced her.

I looked up at her to ask what is wrong but instead she shushed me and ripped down two thin pieces of hair on either side of my temples and fell into soft waves. The only thing I could was ow. Usually I am not tender headed but that just hurt.

"Better." She said with an approving smile on her plump but yet thin lips.

She took me by the shoulders once again and spun me so I could see my brown blonde hair pulled away from my face except for two strands that framed my face making me look older but yet with a childish look. My eyes look bigger without any eyeliner to weigh them down.

"Thank you Tiger I look beautiful." I said.

"No problem now do you want flats or heels." She asked.

I gave her a what-do-you-think look and she just rolled her eyes and dashed to my closet. Just as quick as she left she was back holding a pair of flats that were pure white.

"Here slip these on." She said as she dropped them on the ground.

I put my hand on the edge of the vanity to help balance myself as I lifted my right foot first and slid it into the show and repeated the pattern with my left.

"So what are you going to go do for three more hours?" she asked me as I stood up off the vanity.

"Well I kind of slept through my studies yesterday so I am going to go do yesterday's assignments and today's." I said with no bit of regret in my voice, I hated this studying thing.

"Oh yea your life is rough." She mocked and left before I could hit her.

I listened to her feet walk down the stone hallway and heard the slap of her foot hit each stair. I turned back to get my phone before I left for the pile of books waiting for me at the library and my phone made a beeping noise twice.

_Saturday night we had to leave in a hurry so I couldn't ask you who that guy was. All yesterday I called you and you never answered so you better answer me or I will give Mr. Mittens to a hobo._

_-Ella._

It was true all yesterday I ignored Ella and just slept telling my mom I was sick and was just going to do my studies but I fell asleep during those. I looked back on my made bed… I am not very sure who made it I was in the shower but they gave Mr. Mittens my old stuff toy cat that have had since I was three right up front in the middle of the over flowing pillows.

_He was no one just someone who spilt his drink on me so he let me borrow his shirt because he felt bad. And you will not touch Mr. Mittens or I will let Spots meet the wood chipper._

_-Max_

I sent the text and it was the truth just not the story she wanted. Spot was her old stuff toy dog that I have gotten her for her fifth birthday and it hasn't left her bed since then except when she comes over for the night then she tags along.

_That is a big fat lie Max. We both know that was Nick from the Hawks do you think you could get him to introduce me to Iggy and Nudge? Oh and let's just call a truce on our long time companions. _

She replied with only twenty seconds from the time I texted to the time she did. I rolled my eyes at her question.

_Let's talk about this later okay? I have to go study before Sam gets here._

I sent back and before I could slide my phone shut she responded with an okay and a very unhappy face. I sighed and threw my phone back on the bed and left going very slowly down the hall and stairs not really wanting to do anything but go see Nick…which reminds me….I wonder if I can see him again. Oh well I guess I can't got to let him go. He was just some random sweet really talented and a really good looking guy that is all. Well my life sucks but then again in a few hours I could be always be meeting a really sweet guy.

-sorry I am not doing her studies because I hate studying myself so I am not really going to look into the New England and how to run the country sorry again-

"Princess Maya…you err your guy friend is here…he waiting for you in the ballroom." One of the million people that kept this very old castle standing told me with respect in his voice.

"Thanks Mr. Brown." I said to the elderly man that had long silver hair with dark brown eyes that held history of his life.

"No problem Princess." He said and bowed as he walked around.

I got up and knocked over a pile of books that were stopped at my knee. Now they lay as knocked over dominos style heading towards the double thick cherry wood doors. I jumped over the spilt pile of books smoothly landing on the white flats and glided down the hall way to the bathroom. What? I may not like the idea of getting an arrange marriage but doesn't mean I can't dress to impress. I ran my hand through the two strands that fell from the braid. I made a sweet small smile that didn't show teeth. I scowled at my reflection then tried a big smile that showed the white teeth and once again I scowled.

"Honey you keep making those faces you will have wrinkles." She said.

I stood up straighter my body stiff from the familiar voice and locked my eyes with Mrs. Gills baby blue ones. She had a bit of smile in her eyes as she passed the mirror to put up three fluffy white towels.

"Mrs. Gills you scared me." I said.

"Sorry dear." She said and gave me a small smile.

"Mrs. Gill do you think love has its own way of showing its way to you…if that makes any sense." I said slowly trying to figure out the answer for myself.

"Princess Maya things happen for a reason and you just got to let them happen." She said and walked out.

I never really thought of Mrs. Gills as the go with the flow kind of girl I guess I just got to let whatever happens, happen. I thought as I opened the bathroom door and walked down to the ballroom. I pulled open the translucent double doors and walked into the grand ballroom with chandeliers hanging from the white ceiling and the diamond pattern floor with the colors pink white and blue mixed in. There were soft music swirling around the ballroom gently hitting the walls and swirl back around. There in the middle stood a small group of people…my mom's slim figure with dark brown wavy hair tumble down her back and stopped in the small part of her back. My dad stood on her right her hand intertwined with his. Form this angle it looks like he is leaning on her for support which he probably is because of the cancer. I have noticed that his skin has gotten paler and thinner. On the opposite side of my parents I guess are Sam's. His mom was neither tall nor short with soft curls that fell from the elegant side pony tail that stopped at her collarbone. She had bright brown eyes that shown with pride with whatever she was talking about. His dad has his arm wrapped around her waist slowly pulling her towards him with no one noticing. He still had that young love for her where he couldn't have her only centimeters away from him. He was manlier, with his tall lanky body and broad shoulders that supported his muscular frame with his neatly cut hair and kept out of his dark brown eyes. A few feet away from them was an exact copy of the dad but younger and had his tan arms against his side as his hands were shoved into the pockets of his suit. His hair was dipping into the depths of his eyes. I guess he felt my eyes stare at him because he looked up and flicked his hair to the side and looked at me after a few blinks. I walked to the small group as my small feet made padding noises against the floor.

"Good afternoon Princess Maya." Sam said bowing in respect.

"As the same to you Mr. Kyle." I said and curtseyed. ***A/N I don't really know his last name so it is Kyle.* **I turned my attention to Mr. and Mrs. Kyle and bowed to them.

They weren't royalty it was just respect, my dad met Mr. Kyle in school and were friends ever since and I guess from their friendship we could start one…or in this case marriage.

"Please forgive me for being late." Gosh I hate beginning this polite it was kind of a waste.

"It is no problem we were just getting to know each other better." My dad said. "Why don't we go out to the garden while the kids stay in the ballroom? As they left I gave Sam an awkward smile as he walked towards me.

Well if we are just kids then why are you insisting on me putting a diamond ring on my left hand? I thought grimly.

"So what do you think about this marriage?" he asked me while taking my hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist.

We spun in a circle as I ponder the question.

"I acutely don't like it…the thought of someone who can make me fall in love and get married just for the country." I said and I looked his dark eyes.

Instead of hate or sadness there was understanding and happiness.

He pulled me out into a spin and pulled me back in "Maybe just maybe we could fall in love or at least try for New England." he whispered in my ears.

"For New England" I responded to him as I walked to the door for lunch was ready.

Lunch wasn't as awkward as I thought and Sam wasn't horrible. I mean he is cute and down to earth and sweet and really funny. No one tried to direct the conversation towards me or Sam so we just stayed to our selves.

Well I guess we should head on home" Mrs. Kyle said.

We all waved and Sam kissed my cheek and whispered good night into my ears.

**Hey so I hope you like this please review. Did you all like Sam I thought he was sweet he wants to help New England! Well I got to go to bed goodnight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First things first I got to tell you all something!**

**So I have been putting New England instead of England. It is supposed to be England not New England…sorry**

**The band The Hawks is from the United States of America! Therefore Fang is American along with Nudge Iggy and Dylan.**

**I am not telling you guys if Tiger's Sam is Max's Sam…I guess you could guess at it but you won't know if you are right or wrong until I tell you MWHAHAHA!**

**Enjoy!**

My dad has started to get chemo treatments and now he is so weak he can no longer walk. The press has heard about the illness and me getting married so now they are demanding a press conference. They have already hounded the Kyle's but they can only give them information about the marriage. I swear I have never wanted to murder someone as much as I wanted to know. The press came up with all types of conclusions when Sam wouldn't tell them why we were getting married and I respected him so much more.

I mean seriously there is one about power, money and even PREGANAT! I am **NOT **pregnant! God these people will say anything that will get people to buy and read. As soon as I found out I wanted to call Sam and apologize but I was too embarrassed. I peeked out of my window when I got up only to see a line of paparazzi along the gate and a few flashes and yells as they saw me poke my head out.

I sighed and landed on my bed and turned on my side…I didn't have anything to do and Ella wasn't answering her phone. What to do? I could always go to the beach…yea but I haven't ever been there on my own. Whatever.

I walked down the stairs…my dad was in bed and I am sure my mom was with him. I should probably go see him but I don't want to see him weak. I climbed down the stairs not being as careful as I should be but I didn't really care no one is ever around…not anymore. Ever since Ari died it has always been quieter. I jumped off the marble stairs ignoring the last two and made my way to the garden.

I prayed that no one saw me and opened the door. I leaned against the wall looking at my destination, the tree that leads to the cave that is where I need to go. I looked at the fence line that gave you a peek into the garden…the paparazzi's backs were turned and I made a run for it. Right as I made it to the trees I saw a flash. I turned back only to see their backs facing me…must have been my imagination.

I pulled the vein strands apart and walked through letting them fall behind me. I walked through the cave and dug out the blue duffle bag a pair of white shorts and a blue shirt with lime green sunglasses. I dropped the dresses I was in letting it pool at my feet not even bothering to fold it I just wanted to get away.

I walked out of the cave letting the sunshine drown my skin with vitamin D. I looked into the setting sun and then back at the sand that warmed my feet.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard in the distance.

My head snapped up only to have a football coming my way. I stepped out of the way of the football only to be tackled to the ground by someone else. I groaned under the guy who was either covered in sweat or sea water…I hope it is the latter.

"Sorry." He said in an American accent.

Wait I know that voice. I felt the crushing weight get off of me and a breath of air came back into my lungs.

"I swear I am not doing this on purpose." He said.

He stuck out his hand which I took and he pulled my off the sand.

"It's okay." I told him as I smiled to reassure him.

"If I knew you were here I would have brought your shirt with me." I said.

"That's okay don't worry about it…you can come pick up your shirt before you leave here it is ready." He said.

"Nick who's your friend?" Dylan asked waiting for him to throw the football.

"This is Max." he said "Max this is Dylan Iggy and Nudge." He said pointing to everyone as he said there names.

"So you are the girl who he wouldn't stop talking about." Iggy said.

I looked at Nick and he had a little to to his cheeks while I was beet red.

"Hey Iggy go long." Nick said pulling his right arm back that had the football in his hand.

Nudge came over to me while Dylan watched the brown not really a ball soar through the bright blue sky.

"I really like your top…I almost wore it today but Nick said I couldn't and now I know why." She said. "Nick could be quite about you he said you were a lot of fun to hang out with and you were different and really cute which you are. I mean no one is really ugly or anything…not that I am calling you ugly. Besides—"she got cut off.

"When she does that you can tell her to shut up she won't take it personally." Dylan said.

I looked over at Nudge who had an evil look in her eyes and Dylan yanked back his hand with a yelp.

"You bit me!" he accused.

"Yes, yes I did." She said.

I just shook my head and walked towards Nick. He watched as Iggy ran back and with the football tucked under his arm.

"So what brings you to the beach this late?" he asked me.

"I just need to get out of my house. "I said quietly.

"What's going on." He asked actually wanting to know.

"Oh I couldn't tell you…we just met." I said.

He looked at me weird until I realized I spoke property to him and blushed.

"How about we take a walk and talk." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to the edge of the sea.

The ocean licked my ankles and then pulled back and the repeated the movement but went too far and got Nick's pants wet.

"Why are you wearing pants when you are at the ocean?" I asked.

"I couldn't find my shorts." He said. "Since I asked you a question now I get to ask one and you have to answer." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"What's going at your house that you have to leave?" he asked.

Could I tell him? Tell him that I am a Princess and I have to marry by my birthday that is in a month and my dad could possibly die from cancer. Do you think he would run away screaming, tell the press, or just act like I didn't exist. They all sound kind of bad.

"My dad has cancer…and he wants to see me but I don't want to see him not while he is week like this." I said quietly shame covering my words.

"Hey that is nothing to be ashamed of." Nick said putting his fingers under my chin and pushing my head up.

Our eyes met and I smiled as he let out a small smile. He leaned in closer and my heart pounded. I was going to get my first kiss right here on the beach, but what about Sam is this cheating. It's not like we are getting married tomorrow he hasn't even proposed.

Our lips met, his was kind of sticky and tasted of cotton candy. My hands got a life of their own and ran up his chest and around his neck. While one of his went to the back of my neck and the small of my back pushing me closer. I smiled and I felt his hot breath on my lips and he kissed me one more time before we released each other.

We backed up and Nick had a goofy smile while I had a smile and a blush painted my cheeks. I was looking down and I could feel Nick's dark brown eyes on me.

"Max what is wrong?" he asked.

"This is kind of embarrassing but that was my um…uh…first kiss." I said the last part quietly.

"What?" he asked.

I looked at him and blushed harder, it looked like he was about to laugh at me. I backed up and ran away.

"Max!" he yelled but I didn't turn around. I was only a few feet away from my secret cave when I was once again tackled to the ground.

I rolled over and looked at the guy who tackled me. The guy who was in every dream of mine. The guy who I wanted to kiss and just did and he was going to laugh.

"Look Max I realize how that came out I was just in shock I mean you are very pretty so I don't understand how I can be your first." He said.

"I don't date around much…it has to be a guy that I click with and I can tell them stuff and trust them." I said lying on my side so I could face him.

"And you trust me?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"but we just met." He said.

"it's amazing how fast trust can become." I said and looked up the first starts were coming out. "Shoot I have to go." I said scrambling uo heading for the cave.

"Wait." Nick said.

"What?" I asked.

"Meet me here tomorrow at this time." He said before kissing my cheek.

I just nodded my head and waved.

REVIEW AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chief of Reporter…Person)**

"I have heard rumors that the Princess is sneaking out of the castle. I do not know if this is true or who she is meeting. Our hopes are that she is meeting her secret boyfriend, even though she has been promised to Sam." I said looking at my reporters. "I want pictures, video, witness, or even better whoever she is meeting." I said clapping my hands together.

I looked out to my team, with huge cameras strapped around her neck. Some were dressed under cover as tourist and others as CEO people, or beach goers.

"Now go to the castle and get me some damn pictures that will make England want to grab a bowl of popcorn and sit and read the paper like they are watching a soap opera." I said and they were already on their feet.

* * *

**(Max Pov)**

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face but every time I tried it just got bigger. How could I think of my studies, Sam, the marriage, and my dad when I will be meeting _him _in only two hours? Two hours and I get to kiss and talk to and play with.

"Max come down to the garden we have a surprise for you." My mom called.

I jumped up of my bed my braid falling off my shoulder and my long pale blue silk dress with a silver sweetheart lining. I took off the silver flats a few hours ago so all you could hear is the soft thud of my feet hitting the floor. The sound of the echo reminded me of when I was little and how I and Ari would run around playing knights and I would always get a scrapped knee at the end of the game even if I didn't fall.

I smiled at the memory and then a pang of hurt, loss, and remembrance of Ari's death and that his anniversary is in a month, March 15, today was February 14. Oh my god it's Valentine's Day. I walked down the stairs and jumped the last three and put a little more speed at walk and I twisted the golden knob and walked into the flooded garden of sunlight.

"Mom where are you?" I asked.

"Close your eyes." She said.

I did as she said and I felt hands on wrist guiding me to stop where I hear more than one person talking in low voices. I stood there and someone dropped my wrist and I heard a light sequel.

"Okay opens your eyes." My mom said.

The first person I saw was my mom her hands over her mouth and her brown eyes sparkling and I saw a smile that deepened her laugh lines around her lips. I turned and saw The Hawks as in the Hawks. With you know Dylan as the lead guitarist, Nudge as backup vocals and bass player, Iggy as the drummer, and Nick as the lead. I felt my mouth drop open as they bowed.

"No please don't bow." I said shaking my hand back and forth.

They looked up and gave me a grin while Nudge's was slightly more slowly and a look of recognition passed through her dark eyes. I felt my breath catch and I stopped in mid-step and looked at her.

"Please call me Max." I said my name really slow.

I guess no one noticed but I could have sworn that Nudge looked a little stiff.

"Nice to meet you." They all said except for Nick.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought that you and Ella would want to go to their concert on Friday. I mean you have pictures of them all over the wall." My mom said.

I blushed and looked at me mom and she looked down in shame. Her head perked up. "Why don't we go inside and eat." She said and leaded them in.

I was right behind them when I felt a firm tug and I was starring into a pair of dark eyes.

**Short I know but can you guess whose eyes they are! Review and thanks for all the other reviews I love you bunches!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Max Pov)**

The dark eyes were intense anger and protectiveness flooding them. Nudge. I swallowed hard and looked down. Her tight grip loosened from my wrist until she let go fully and my wrist dropped. I opened my mouth to say something but I wasn't really sure what that would be.

"Really you are a princess?" she said. "Out of all the fucking people you are the princess." She continued and then tilted her head back and gave a humorless laugh.

I flinched at her words and looked back up at her. "Does Nick know?" I asked.

I figured that if she knew that the other band members would know.

"I don't think so. Oh man he sure does know how to pick them. You have to tell him." She said with an intense look.

I shook my head no.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I am a princess, I have to get married in two weeks!" I said but then covered my mouth.

Nudges jaw dropped and her eyes looked like dinner plates. Quickly her face went from shock to anger. She started to advance on my and I backed up, soon my back hitting the warm castle wall. I had nowhere to run, I could always call for help but they would ask too many questions.

"You know you are getting married and you are letting Nick fall for you!" She screeched. "You are going to break his heart! You are the only person he has let in just a couple of days! He hasn't stopped talking to you! You have to fix things and quick." She continued while getting louder and louder.

"I know." I said quietly.

I was going to continue but my mom came out and called for me. I turned to Nudge and she mouthed 'fix this' I just bobbed my head up and down. We walked into the 'living room' and I saw Ella with them. Nudge walked in front of me, and sat down and beside Dylan.

"Max can you believe that The Hawk is in your living room?" She gushed and jumped on the balls of her feet.

I gave her a smile and walked towards her. "When did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh Tiger called me and told me the The Hawk's were here." She said.

"Where is Tiger?" I asked Ella.

"Right here but I got a hot date tonight." Tiger answered for herself.

"Sam?" I asked.

She just nodded and left nearly skipping with delight. I smiled at her happiness, after everything she has gone through she needs someone to make her happy and Sam does, I just can't wait to meet him.

"I can't believe that we are going to the sold out concert on Friday!" Ella said with a smile so big I thought her lips would split open.

I just rolled my eyes and looked at the guest. "Could I get you guys anything?" I asked with a smile.

I looked like Dylan was about to say something but Nick beat him to it. "Why so one of your butlers can get whatever you want in just minutes." He said while glaring at me. "Do you know where the kitchen even is in this damn castle?" he asked standing up.

I just blinked in surprise. No one has ever talked to me like that, not that I ever acted stuck up before or at least that I know of. I looked at Ella whose smile has turned into a snarl and then at Dylan he looked surprised while Nudge looked embarrassed and Iggy looked like he would bust from anger.

"Dude what the hell?" Iggy asked calmly.

My brown eyes went from Nick to Iggy for a total of three minutes until Nick said they should leave. They all left in a single file but Nudge stayed behind and looked me in the eyes. "I am sorry for Nick's behavior I don't know what going on with him." She looked around her then back at me. "Have a good day _Princess"_ and she walked away.

I heard the front door shut and I collapsed on the sofa, Ella followed my example and then turned and looked at me.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"She knows about my being a Princess and the marriage." I said.

"Does the rest of the band?" she asked and I just shrugged my shoulders. "Could be the reason Nick was so angry with me."

"How are you going to explain it to him?" she asked.

"I have no idea." I sighed and closed my eyes.

I saw him; he was glowing against the faint light of the setting sun. How could I approach him after this afternoon? What if he didn't recognize me? Well that would just be harder to tell him that I we shouldn't see each other anymore, at all. I swallowed hard again and then walked to him. My bare feet hitting the cool squishy sand; only a few more yards to go, now only a couple of feet, now inches, and I was there beside him. I could feel my body yearn for the feel of his touch.

He turned and gave me a smile and put his arm around me. I felt better like all of the worries were nothing. I turned my body and pressed my face against his chest.

"How was your day?" I asked and I peeked up.

"It was great until I had to go see the Princess and her friend." He said.

"What is so wrong with that?" I asked backing away from him.

"Well nothing I guess I just didn't like her." he said simply.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well I don't know she wasn't horrible or anything, she acutely a lot like you." He said.

"That makes sense." I said with a role of my eyes.

I looked up at Nick and he has a small smile on his face, his black hair blowing away from his face. I sighed and felt my eyes start to fill up with tears.

"Look Nick I need to tell you something." I said thinking this is as good as any time.

"Can I tell you something first?" he asked.

I just shook my head yes and he smiled a little bit bigger.

"I am glad I spilt my drink on you" he said. "I am so glad I met you, you make me happy." He said and then leaned down to kiss me.

The kiss was simple but long. I wrapped my hands around his neck my fingers going through his hair and he pulled me closer placing his hands on the small of my back. The kiss ended and I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes and a tear went down my cheek.

I can't do it.

I can't say good bye to him.

I

Love

Him

Well I am royally screwed.

**Sooo what do you think? I love how people thought it was Fang who found out but it was Nudge! Please review! Oh and thanks to all of the other reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! So I am in Louisiana visiting my family and I just wanted to say hello to all of my readers in Louisiana (if there are any) well on with the story! **

My fingers ran down the strings, a low hum coming for my guitar. We have been practicing for three days straight; I haven't gone to the beach or have talked to Max since that night. I don't even know if I will see her again since I forgot to ask her when we can meet up again. I ran my hand through my hair and looked down at my new lyrics. Max has been my muse since I laid eyes on her.

_The only thing_

_Stopping me form telling you _

_How I feel_

_Because you are my only fear_

I could only sing those few lines in my head before the individual practice room door slammed into the wall. I saw Dylan and Iggy walked through the door with an angry Nudge on their tail. Iggy was holding today's newspaper while Dylan held the remote.

"Dude you are on TV." Iggy said handing me the paper.

I looked down at the paper as Nudge tried to wrestle the remote from Dylan; he probably changed it off one of her fashion TV shows. I just rolled my eyes and looked at the blurred picture, it was blurry and the couples were in a deep kiss, the girl had long brown hair and was tall but was still short from the guy over towering the girl. He had olive skin and black shaggy hair…he looked good…not that I am judging him. Anyways, I looked up at the caption:

**Who is the Princess's secret boyfriend?**

I just shook my head, I knew that princess was no good but I didn't think she would go this far, I heard that she is supposed to be marrying some guy named Sam. I looked at Iggy who was sitting on a chair enjoying the wrestling match that Nudge and Dylan were still going at, Nudge was on top of Dylan, and Dylan was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sick jerk." I murmured under my breath. "Yo Iggy I am not in the news." I told him holding up the blurry picture.

Iggy got up off the leather seat and pointed at the picture. "Dude that is you." He said.

"No that could be anyone, I am not the only good looking guy out there." I said with sarcasm.

Iggy just rolled his eyes "Dude that is you. I thought you didn't like the princess." He said.

"I don't she is stuck up but I thought she was supposed to be marrying Sam." I said.

"She didn't tell you?" I heard Nudge growl, her eyes filled with rage.

I felt my own eyebrows squish together. "Who didn't tell me what?" I asked as Dylan got up off the floor.

"Never mind…"she said and walked out of the room. " I am going for a walk." She called over her shoulder

**I am so sorry it is short! But the next chapter will be the concert! There will be FAX, SAX, EGGY. And whatever will come after that! You will be surprised. And please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. I love all of the reviews and I guess I should tell you my goal for this story…it is 200 hundred actually. Well I mean since I got a hundred on my other story and thanks again to my readers who read and reviewed on that story who is reading this one. I just hope I have improved greatly through this story and I would love to hear criticism…even if it does make me depressed, but it makes me want to improve so I guess you could call it my determination! I always go back and read my latest chapter so it can go in order, but just like all of the other writers I mess up to. Anyways, here is Royally Screwed! Oh and I wanted to apologize for the MAJOR last chapter mistake! How I messed what Nick was saying to Max and I wanted to make thank one of the best part in the chapter. So again I am so sorry! I know I am a complete fail. You can blame the ADHD my thought process is going way too fast for my fingers to keep up so again I am sorry, but I won't fix it. I like to see how I have improved throughout my stories. So again sorry!**

I cannot believe that she didn't tell him. I mean he was at that beach for four hours last night. What could they be talking about? I mean I have known Nick since we were in high school and he has never talked to me for four straight hours, hell I didn't think anyone had anything to talk about for four hours, I mean what could they be talking about? I just rolled my eyes; this is going to kill Nick, he has been smiling, well his version of smiling is not frowning but not exactly smiling…well I guess it's a Nick smile.

I reached the gate of the silver gate, but as the setting sun hit it, it looked almost golden and untouchable. On either sides were guards, you know the ones that never move or blink when you try to. Well they stood stiff in there red uniforms. Resting on their chins was the gold band that made the tall black fuzzy hat stay in place. I put my pink painted nails on my hit where the white t-shirt hit my black skin tight capris. I looked at the one on the left; he looked more…well unintimidating as the other on the right. I gave him an innocent smile.

"Hello, I need to see Ma—err I mean Princess Maya please." I said batting my eyelashes and giving him the best doe eyes I could muster under all of this anger.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked in a robotic tone.

"No, but I need to see her, now." I said while stamping my white ballet shoe.

"No can do, Miss. Now go on." He said and adverted his hard emotionless brown eyes from me.

I huffed and marched away but not before I shot a hopeful glance at the man on the right but he looked at anything but me. My determination fell along with my hope and I walked away and walked back to the right were the beach would be. I looked up at the sky where lighten danced across the sky and the thunder making the beat. I felt a rain drop hit my forehead right as my foot slammed into something. I looked down at my throbbing foot to see an old iron gate open. My smile came back along with my hope.

I looked into the garden to see landscapers putting their tools and what knots up and heading out to leave before the storm hits. I turned my head to see that I am just barely out of sight from the guards. With all of the landscaper's attention on something else I slipped in.

I ran to the castle wall and walked in the over cast shadow and head for the door I entered only yesterday. As I got closer I could hear murmurs of apologies to the queen about having to leave early and understanding. I held my breath and pushed my body against the stone wall wishing it would just open up and swallow me. I heard a goodbye and the soft click of the door shutting and the sounds of boots hitting the now damp from the sprinkle coming down. The boots went the opposite way of where I stood…I guess luck is with me tonight.

I walked to the door and twisted the gold door knob and pushed in the door. A blast of cold air hit my body as I scanned for the stairs. There they were, right by the front doors. An old butler and a young maid walked by the open door that I stood in but they didn't notice me. When they enter another room I closed the door behind me and made a bee line to the stairs. As I reached the first floor I remember counting all of the windows that lined up against the front wall of the castle. Five that is how many levels are in the old forsaken castle, but how will I know what room is hers? Then it hit me, she is a princess, maybe she is in the room of the tallest tower. No it couldn't be that easy.

I walked down the very long hallway that had pictures, flowers, and doors in everywhere. Finally I made it to the second set of marble stairs. The second floor has the same décor as the first floor but with fewer rooms, instead of forty rooms it has gone down to twenty. I heard slow footsteps come my way from behind me and I ran for the third set of marble stairs.

Finally I reached the fifth floor after dodging the millions of maids and butlers that haunted this castle, and no I don't really mean ghost it's a saying. There are only ten rooms on this floor, I wonder which one she could be in, ugh they shoulder have this huge sign with blinking lights saying 'THE PRINCESS IS HERE!'

"Can I help you?" asked a voice.

I straightened up and turned on my heal. To see a girl with mocha skin and long curly hair, I recognize her…Max said her name yesterday, it is Tiger...yeah that's it.

"Yes, can you show me the way to Princess Maya's room?" I asked not missing a beat.

"Your Nudge right? Form the band The Hawks?" she asked while Nudge just nodded. She gestured for me to follow her and we walked past five doors until we got to two he white French doors. "Just knock and then you should come in, but be careful she has been moody since yesterday." She warned and then waved bye and walked back down the hall.

I thought twice before knocking but did it anyways. I heard a muffled grunt and took that as come in. I opened the door, just enough to get my small body through the door. The first word that came to mind when I looked at the room is _huge!_ It is could fit our recording room, solo recording rooms, and living room in this room and still have room for a pool. In the middle of the room pushed up against the wall

was Max's bed. Max satin the middle, her red dress bunched around her hips, with swollen red eyes and dry tear streaks as our newest album played softly from her stereo.

"Max?" I asked.

She turned to look at me and jumped up. "Just a minute, you can wait here." She said and ran for the bathroom her long red dress falling over her legs.

Good I can't yell at her when she looks all sad and stuff. I walked over to the window and pulled back the white see through curtains. I saw the whole city form her, people running through the rain while others opened their umbrellas and took a walk, ignoring the lightning and thunder. I shook my head in dislike and then heard Max clear her throat. I turned on her and she went to go say something but I cut her off.

"Before you say anything, I want to know why you haven't told Nick who you are! Do you know that the reporters took a picture and put it on the fucking newspaper? Luckily Nick is too oblivious to realize that you are the fucking princess and the girl he has fallen for in the picture. With the rumor of some Sam guy is supposed to be proposing to you." I yelled not really caring if someone hears me.

Tears poured down her cheeks. "I can't call things off with Nick! I love him damn it and I don't love Sam." She yelled back and then covered her mouth with her hands at her confession.

A whole wave of guilt hit me as well as protectiveness for Nick.

"Well there is an old American saying 'If you love it then you should let them go, but if they come back then they are yours.'" I said no longer yelling.

"You're saying I should let him go?" she asked holding back a sob.

"Yes." I whispered. "Okay well I will tell him to be at the beach on Tuesday." I said and went to the double white French door.

"So soon?" she asked.

"Yes, it will be better for him, he has to do a concert on Friday." I said and walked out the door and down to the recording studio.

-**So when Nudge told her this it was Sunday so we are skipping to Tuesday**-

I was pacing around the room, my convers already laced up and my jacket already zipped up to my chin with my clear see through umbrella in my hand. It was only 2:30 and my heart was already breaking but the more I thought about what Nudge said the more it made sense. I mean I can't really ask Nick to become the King of England if things work out for us. That just wouldn't be fair. I have to do this for England and him, it's the best. With my new found determination and confidence I walked out of my room, down the five flights of stairs and out the back door that led out to the garden. I went through the tunnel where the storm that has been going on for now two days echoed and hurt my ears.

I stepped out and opened my umbrella and looked around for Nick. The beach was clear except the tall black figure under the pier and I took that as Nick. I jogged over there, ignoring the pain in my heart as I got closer. I could already see the light in his eyes form as a smile replaced his slight frown. He met me half way and came under my umbrella, shaking his hair and little drops of water hit my face. He leaned in and went to go kiss me but I back away.

"Too fast?" he asked me?

"No, that's not it at all, I love this, well us I guess if there is an us." I said.

"Then what is it?" he asked and sadness took over his eyes.

You're doing it for him and England, you can do it.

"Nick I have to tell you something." I said and he opened his mouth to say something before I could cut him off but her was too slow. "I am so sorry but I am Princess Maya and that is me and you in the picture in the newspaper a few days ago. I didn't mean to get you involved but, you were so sweet and you were well you and so I fell for you and I am so sorry!" I rushed, I am not even sure if he understood what I just said.

His face went cold and he backed away from me like I just burned him. I tried to study his eyes but he wouldn't look at me.

"And the rumor about the engagement by that Sam guy is true?" he asked.

I just bobbed my head up and down but kept the tears in. "I have to get married by eighteenth birthday, and my father picked him out. I couldn't ask you to help run England if things worked out, that would be too much for you." I said.

He didn't look at me but just nodded his head. "I understand." He said after he turned around. "you know I was right about the Princess, she is just like you, you are both selfish and cold hearted." He said and started to walk away.

"Nick." I whimpered with an out reached hand.

I watched him walk away and the rain seemed to pour down harder. I turned to walk back to the castle and that is when the pain hit full on. I dropped to my knees and my umbrella was thrown to the side by the wind. I couldn't tell you how long I sat there in the rain but my grey shirt is now black and my black skirt had darker splotches. The rain mixed in with my tears and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a blurry vision of Ella.

"Max, your dad…" she said and whole new waves of tears hit me.

**So I really like this chapter even though it is really sad, well please review and I will have the next chapter up by next Friday or even sooner**


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry that I didn't keep my word. I had it written and everything, but in good news I have a contest. The next chapter, so the one after this is the concert! *****Well if you want to be in the story for just that chapter, you have to guess a number 1-300. If you get close or get the right number that I have picked out then you can be in the next chapter. I will need your gender and the name you want me to use or if you want just your username. Well I can't wait to see who will win! *****

I hated being the princess. Nothing was ever private, no matter how hard I tried. Even right now as my dad gets lowered to his grave, my brother was on his left, was being recorded, for people to watch at home through their TV. Nothing was ever private.

**Fang Pov**

I looked up from my guitar to see what Iggy was doing. He was lounging on the couch, his feet dangling off the edge just a bit, with one hand tucked under his head and the other had the remote in it. The faint click and the murmurs from the channels was the only sound in the room. Between the blurs of the channel and the voices I caught the banner at the top of the screen.

**King is gone but memory will stay**

"Go back!" I said and got up, set my guitar down and sat on the floor in front of the couch.

Iggy didn't respond but did as I said. The TV focused on a black coffin with gold symbols lacing around it. to the right of the coffin was Max, my felt my heart break a little more, it has only been two days since the last I saw her. In the black dress Max wore she looked so tired and looked like she has lost weight. Her normal tan glowing skin was now pain and her brown eyes ringed red. Her brown hair tumbled from her that was in a half up thing. Next to her was Ella, who was looking at the person to the left graves every now and then. Max's mom, or the Queen was on her right and was squeezing her hand, while tears flowed down her already had a trail down her cheeks earlier.

Max got up slowly after her mom blubbered something in her ear. She slowly went up the stairs and to the podium that was next to the coffin. Before Max went to the podium she stopped and looked at the coffin, the top was closed so she ran her hand, palm down, across the black and gold wood. When she reached the podium she turned and she looked lifeless. My heart went out to her, or whatever is left.

As the casket sunk into the damp earth, she looked out into the audience and then into the camera. She held the air of royalty, how could I not know who she was.

"_My father was a great man, king, father, and husband. He may be gone but he is still with us."_ She said capturing people's attention.

"_For months we knew that there was a chance that he s could possibly not make it. So I went to start to study our country's history, so I can be as good as a ruler as my father." _She said making people calm by just her words.

She smiled at her fellow people and then looked at camera, letting a small smile of comfort. How could she be giving comfort when she needs it the most? The TV got quite and that is when a little voice spoke out.

"_Aren't you getting married?" a little girl asked._

"_Yes, Sam Kyle is going to help me run England." She said answering the faceless. _

"_Are you in love?" the little girl asked while coming forward._

Max looked into the camera. "_Yes, I am." She said_ _and everyone went into cheers._

With that, I got up and left. I went into the hallway. I passed Nudge and she gave me a sad smile and a nod of understanding. I didn't understand her. For two days now she has been giving me that same looked every time I look at her and it is getting on my nerves.

I put my hand on her hand and pulled her back. "Nudge?"

She turned around. "Hmm?" she said.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Well you and Max broke up." She said then covered her mouth.

I was confused. "Well it is kind of hard to break up with someone you were never going out with. Wait how did you know?" I asked and then it donned on me. "You knew?" I yelled.

"Yes." She said in a quiet voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked my hand going down my face.

"She said she would tell you." She said.

Nudge looked at me, her brown eyes taking in my broken form.

"She broke your heart." She said and I felt myself nod.

"Worse part is that I know why and I understand." I said. "But I yelled at her and I called her selfish. I walked away and then looked back and watched her cry, and I was glad that she was crying that she felt the pain I was feeling." I said.

Nudge looked at me and her hand covered her mouth in horror and I looked away in shame.

"Nudge I think I love her." I said

**REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

Four people I have lost.

Three weeks is how long it took.

Two more weeks until I get married.

One decision that can ruin me forever.

I stuck to the path, careful not to step on anyone's resting area. You could tell when they were buried. Not by looking at the tombstone but by the fresh dirt that covered the coffins. As I walked down the rows the dirt kept becoming fresher and fresher until I finally reached my fathers. It has only been two days since he passed. Worst part is that I didn't even see him when he asked me to, but I am glad I didn't, because I remember him as a healthy strong king, but more importantly my father who was not fighting death.

I picked up the flowers that have blown off the grave and rearranged them. I set my lone white tulip on top of the tombstone. I sat beside it and rested my head on the cold corner.

"Dad I don't know what to do. You want me to marry a guy who loves someone else; you want me to love someone else when I already gave my heart away unknowingly. "I said.

I no longer felt the emotional battle fight within me, because I was numb. When Nick said those things I felt my heart stop, like it wasn't there anymore, like my chest was hollow. No one would notice anyways well besides Ella. My mom hasn't said a word to me since Tuesday and hasn't come out of her room since Wednesday. Today is Friday. The day I get to see my first love on stage and make him watch the man who loves another woman propose, the day that is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. It would be if I loved him and it was for all the right reasons.

I shut the thick white French doors and made it half-way to my bed when it burst open. I spun on my wedge heel and saw a red face Tiger with wet tear streaks. My heart stopped at the sight of her. I took a couple of steps and only a foot away from her. My mouth open but then I closed it from pain inching its way from my cheek. My brown eyes locked onto hers. Her mouth was in a perfect o and her eyes were wide and angry. I stepped back and flinched as she went to go move her hand again.

"What the hell Tiger?" I asked.

"It is your fault he left! Just because you area fucking princess! He left me because of you! The worst part is, is that he told me it's not going to work right after I told him I loved you." She shrieked.

"How do you know it is because of me?" I asked.

"Because of this!" she yelled angrily and threw a news paper in my face.

I took the newspaper in my hand and scanned the page.

**RUMORS OF SAM KYLE PROPOSING TO THE PRINCESS TONIGHT AT THE 'THE HAWKS' CONCERT!**

**Earlier in the past two weeks there was a picture of the Princess and some guy who is now figured out to be Nick Hunt, who is the lead singer of the group 'The Hawks', and in the picture they were kissing. Everyone knew that since the great King died that Princess Maya was promised to Sam Kyle. Well it has been a few days and we have kept tabs on the Princess and the lead singer and it seems that they no longer meet up. Could they be broken up because of the marriage? Or has Sam Kyle won the heart of the Princess. What will her answer be in the proposal? (Continue on page, 9)**

I felt my jaw drop and I looked at understand and a fuming Tiger. I grabbed her hand happy to have someone who will maybe understand once I explain everything. We went to my giant bed and sat down; I turned and looked her in the eyes.

"Look Tiger, I don't love Sam and I don't want to marry him. He doesn't even want to marry me, he loves you he even told me without really meaning to." I said my eyes not wavering.

"But your speech at the…" her voice died down.

"At my father funeral." I filled in for her.

She nodded her head mutely. "You said you loved him."

"The question is 'are you in love', and I am, I love Nick from 'The Hawks'." I said and looked down at my hands.

"He loves me…" she whispered. "But I can't have him." Tiger said and then a lone tear ran down her cheek. Her head popped up. "What about Nick, have you told him about you being a Princess?" she asked and I shook my head no. "He didn't take it well did he?" she asked catching on and once again I shook my head no.

"I don't know what to do?" I said.

"Do you have to marry?" she asked hopeful that she can have Sam.

My head popped up and I smiled at her. "I don't know but I am going to go check!" I said and got up and ran for the library.

* * *

I got into the limo, Sam and Ella sitting on either side of me. The awkward tension was so thick that I could barely breathe. No one in this limo knew what I was about to do. Not only am I going to marry Sam but I am also going to say yes in front of Nick. I haven't even told Ella yet; she is going to be pissed.

I closed my eyes wishing that the ground would just come up and swallow me. I glanced at Ella, I hated that she just came by herself, but I figured that since we have back stage passes she would try to flirt with Iggy. The limo came to a halt and the driver quickly shut his door, swiftly walked to ours and opened them.

Ella went out first and then Sam, who turned around and helped me out. I smiled at him and wrapped my hand around the crook of his elbow.

"You broke up with Tiger." I stated not really asking.

"Yes, I told you, I will do anything for this country." He said and still smiled at the cameras that were going off as we walked behind Ella.

"You shouldn't have, we could have made you and her work. She could have still lived in the castle." I said with a smile on my lips.

"Maya we both know that would have not worked." He said and we opened the door to the first song that The Hawks were playing.

Instantly my eyes found Nick's as he sang the words into the microphone his dark eyes dancing from the hot lights above him. We made eye contact and then I looked away blushing. I felt Sam pull my hand away from him.

"Why don't you two go find us a space to watch the concert I have to go do something." He said in my ear and I nodded.

I watched him go through people in the crowd and then disappear as I pulled Ella on to the floor right next to the stage. We danced and sang at the top of our lungs the lyrics to the songs. At some point I even ditched the shoes, but now and then I would do a 180 and look for Sam but he never came back.

"Okay everyone we are going to take a break and someone has a question for a special someone." Nick said as he backed away from the mike.

Everyone's attention was turned to the stage, and Sam walked up to the mike, looking nervous as hell.

"Can I have Princess Maya, come to the stage please?" he asked into the mike, it squealing just a little.

I smiled as I felt the camera settle on my body. Ella gave me a look that said everything I was feeling. I made my way to the stage stairs, people splitting, forming a path so I could get by. My bare feet hit the stairs with a little slap. I made it to Sam and when I reached him he got on one knee and took my left hand.

Almost immediately people's cheers rang though the crowd. Sam smiled and looked into my eyes. I smiled back but my eyes pleading with him not to do this, but he did anyways.

"Princess Maya, would you do the honor of making me a forever happy man and marrying me?" he asked and chants of 'say yes' rang through the building.

I knew what I should say was yes but I didn't want to. I wanted to be happy, and I am sure I could learn to be happy with Sam but I could never love him, and isn't that what marriage is all about? Being happy. I tugged him up with both hands and looked him in the eyes.

"No Sam, you love someone else just like I love someone else. Go to Tiger and marry her." I said with a smile.

Sam's face broke into a grin as he pulled me in for a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, Max." he whispered in my ear.

Gasps filled the room and Sam ran for the doors, probably going to go find Tiger. I looked around starting to feel awkward from all the attention. I caught Ella's eyes and motioned for her to go back stage and I quickly walked behind the thick curtain.

There was a man dressed in a suit with a girl with brown and striking blue eyes stand in front of Nick, Nudge, Iggy, and Dylan. I pressed my body against the wall waiting for Ella to show up.

"So guys that is my deal for this band to get signed." The man in the suit said.

Nick turned to look at his band mates and with all other three of them shaking their head yes he stuck his hand out and shook his hand. "Deal."

The girl squealed and the man winced. "Okay well I have to go make a call and my daughter CP will tell you of what needs to be done." And he walked away.

* * *

**Okay so I am excepting a lot of reviews! Okay and note to cutiepie5514! Your nickname is CP! Okay lots of reviews hope this is what you want! But get ready for some twist! Sorry you had to wait so long!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys its Artemis Arrow Moon here! I need you mega help! I am having a major writiers block when it comes to this story! I do want to continue it and it will end I promise! I just need a little assistance. Just PM or review and I will try out every idea! PLEASE! AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOUR REIVEWS! I will give you all a super long chapter and if a can a FAX moment!

-ArtemisArrowMoon


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I know it has been months and I am really sorry, but I just don't have any more creative flow for this story. I do want to finish, I am going to fix it up…maybe that will help me. I just wanted to let you guys know that when I post the actual chapter 11 that I want you to reread everything because it might be just a tad different. If you could tell me what I need to change that would be great. I will try to have the first couple of chapters rewritten by January. And I will fix the New England should be England!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! I have horrible news! I am leaving FanFiction. Which means all of my stories that I haven't finished is never going to be finished. I would love it though if any one would ever want to adopt it! If you do please PM me. I will still answer though! Hope to hear from you soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! FantasyRomanceGirl21 has adopted this story! Show her the same love you all showed me! Y'all have been great! Thanks!


End file.
